


Daydream

by MusicLover6661



Category: Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smuuuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Daydream

I walked inside the small store and went into the back, Corey was always adamant on us keeping any bags or purses locked up while we were working. It wasn't always bad, especially when it was busy and we didn't have time to worry about our things, but when it was slow it was the worst. All I wanted to do was go into the back and grab my phone and text my boyfriend. Granted Corey didn't need to know about that at all. But what he didn't know didn't hurt him. Which is what to lead me sitting behind the counter bored out of my mind, there had only been about ten customers in the last three hours. And I had at least two and a half hours on my shift before I could go home and get back into my sweatpants. I sighed softly and let myself drift into a daydream. My boyfriend surprised me when I was in the shower, his lips trailing over my shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

“Baby, just call out and spend the rest of the day with me, I have nothing else planned” Dacre's hands traced along my stomach slowly, goosebumps raising along my skin.  
“It's my last shift Dacre, I promised them I would work today” I held my hands over his and giggled at his pout as I turned to face him.  
“Darling, you know I love you, but I want nothing more than to bring you back to our bed and ravish your body” Dacre bit his lip slowly, his eyes casting down to my chest.  
“You can tonight, I won't be out too late” I kissed his cheek and stepped under the spray of the shower, the warm water cascading down his chiseled stomach. I wanted nothing more than to trace the water with my tongue.  
“I'll hold you to that” His fingertips ghosting over my chest slowly, that man was too good with his hands.

The rest of the shower was spent with little kisses and searing touches, his cock was growing hard against my thighs. I wanted to wrap my hands around him and tease him slowly, make him beg and whimper for more. He gripped my hands and pinned me against the shower wall, his voice dropping low as his lips kissed along my neck. I gripped my hands in his short hair, gasping for small breaths. His thumb lightly rubbing my clit as I whined, he had always been a teaser in the bedroom. Two fingers slipped into my core, pumping slowly. I gripped my hands on his shoulders and cried out his name, my orgasm crawling much too fast.

“Scream my name darling, let me know whose making your pussy feel so good” Dacre's voice was so sinful.  
“Fuck! Dacre!” I dug my nails roughly into his shoulder and threw my head back into the shower wall. White covering my vision as my orgasm crested, his fingers curling roughly as he groaned.  
“What's my name?” I knew what he wanted, and there was no denying him.  
“Mmm Daddy!” He smirked and pulled his fingers out slowly, licking them clean for me to see. And if I had been turned on before, it was tenfold now.

“Y/N! Are you listening to me?!” I was snapped out of my daydream, Corey was staring at me with a raised eyebrow and his hands firmly on his hips.  
“Sorry, I was daydreaming” I blushed softly and turned to face him fully. If Dacre knew I was daydreaming about him at work he wouldn't let me hear the end of it.  
“Well I wanted to let you know you can head out early, it's been raining pretty hard so I doubt we're going to get anymore customers” I was shocked, Corey never let anyone leave early.  
“Are you sure? It's my last day after all” I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on and turned so I was facing the office.  
“Yes, but come see me before you leave” I nodded at him and headed back to the office, I was really going to miss this little shop. It was actually where I met Dacre, he asked me out on a date after showing up for two weeks in a row and it led us to getting together after what seemed like forever.

I grabbed my bag and clocked out for the last time, quickly heading to the front I noticed Corey standing with a small bag in his hand. What in the world was he doing? I raised my eyebrow and walked over to him slowly.

“Yes?” I had my bag over one shoulder and my employee card in the other hand.  
“Well the other workers and I wanted to pitch in and give you something to remember us by” He thrust the small bag towards me and took the employee card. He seemed nervous, his eyes glancing between the bag and my face quickly.

I opened the bag and noticed a small box, was it jewelry? Pushing all thoughts aside I pulled out the box and opened it, it held a frame with a picture of all the employees and I. It was from the last Christmas party we had thrown. I felt my eyes well up slightly, I couldn't of asked for better coworkers.

“Oh Corey, this is amazing, tell everyone I said thank you” I walked over to him and hugged him tight, keeping the frame away from his back as to not poke him with it.  
“I will, now go ahead and head home” He smiled softly and ruffled my hair lightly.  
“I will” I laughed and set the picture in my bag.  
“One more thing, tell Dacre not to distract you in public anymore” Corey was snickering at his words, what did he mean by that?  
“What do you mean?” I asked slightly nervous.  
“Let's just say, you moaned his name very softly earlier” I felt my cheeks turn a deep red. Dacre was going to be in so much shit when I got home now.  
“Thank you Corey, I'll see you around” I waved over my shoulder and left the store.

Now it was time to head home and tell Dacre about my last day at work, and how next time he decided to have shower sex I was going to kill him.

 

~~~ 

Walking inside I could smell cheese and butter, Dacre was probably cooking something for himself seeing as I was almost three hours early. He peaked around the corner when I shut the door with a little more force than normal, his lips pulling into a wide smile.

“Baby, you're early” He picked up a plate and walked into the living room, he was making grilled cheese. Of course.  
“Yeah, Corey sent me home since it was so dead today” I pulled off my jacket and hung it up to dry. Dacre hummed in agreement as he looked out the windows, the rain coming down what looked like sheets.  
“How was your last day?” His question pulled me back into reality, I reached for the photo to show him. It wasn't something extravagant like some of the things he had gotten me before, but it was the thought that counts.  
“It was good, Corey gave me this. Said it was a gift from everyone else” I walked over to show him the photo, suddenly remembering what else Corey had told me.  
“That's really sweet, now you can remember the people that helped get us together” Dacre smirked and looked over at me.  
“Considering getting together, Corey told me something before I left” I set down the photo and dropped my bag onto the floor.

My shoes followed suit before I plopped down onto the couch, my eyes trailing back to Dacre who was slowly eating his grilled cheese. His expression was nervous and curious. His eyes sparking in the dim light.

“Corey caught me daydreaming” I rubbed my hands along my jeans to try and dry them off to no avail.  
“Oh? About what?” He smirked and took another bite of his sandwich.  
“This morning, according to him I moaned your name without realizing it” I flicked my eyes over to him as he squirmed slightly in his seat. Swallowing hard as he raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh? Well shit babe” Dacre set down the half eaten sandwich and brushed his hands off.  
“Don't think you're getting off that easy mister, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of done that at work” I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks. 

It was one thing to moan around Dacre, he was used to hearing it from me. But when you do it around your soon to be ex boss it's kind of awkward. Considering I wasn't entirely sure the next time I would be able to see him. The last thing I needed was him telling all of the other workers how much Dacre affected me.

“Oh? What're you gonna do about it babe?” His words were mischievous, he was going to taunt me until I exploded.  
“Why don't you come and find out” I stood from the couch and slid off my shirt, my bra dropping onto the floor as I walked down to our bedroom.

Getting my leggings and panties off before I walked inside the bedroom wasn't as easy, even if Dacre hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He was probably in awe at my bluntness, I wasn't the type to tease and tempt him, that was his job. I barely made it to the bed before Dacre slammed the bedroom door open, his breathing was uneven. And judging from the way his pupils were dilated, I was entirely sure it was all my fault. Who was I to complain? I was giving him exactly what he wanted. He roughly stripped off his shirt and walked towards me. I bit my lip gently and laid back on the bed, staring up at him as he tried to figure out his next move.

He untied the string to his sweatpants and pushed them off along with his boxers, holding his cock in one hand before crawling on the bed. Pushing apart my legs gently, followed my feather light kisses from the inside my of my knee to my inner thigh. I arched my back slightly and gasped, his breath was ghosting over my heat. About ten seconds ticked by, I was about to ask Dacre what the hell he was doing before his tongue dove between my folds and into my pussy. I couldn't help but scream with pleasure, his tongue tracing up to my clit as he licked gently, chuckling softly.

“All wet for me like a good girl” He licked two of his fingers before sliding them into my core, curling them and pumping them slowly.  
“Only for you” I gripped the sheet tightly in my hands and moaned louder. His lips attaching to my clit as he swirled his tongue slowly.

I was never able to last when he went down on me, he had too much experience if I ever wanted to last. He traced figure eights with his tongue and slipped a third finger in slowly, keeping his eyes on me to make sure I wasn't in any pain. All I could possibly feel was pure bliss, my legs shaking as my thighs squeezed around his head, my orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave. He pressed butterfly kisses to my stomach, pulling his fingers out before he crawled up slowly.

“I think that's a record” His voice was husky in my ear, I couldn't help but quiver with desire at his words. That man could get me off with his voice if he really wanted to.  
“Fuck, I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow” I held my hand on his cheek and kissed along his jaw. He growled lowly and pinned my hands down on the bed.  
“I'm going to make that a reality” He leaned his head down and kissed me slowly, his tongue pushing passed my lips as he dominated my mouth.

I could feel the tip of his cock rub against my sensitive clit, whimpering softly I tried to pull away from the sensation. He felt the warmth suddenly leave and growled once again. Pulling away from the kiss he grabbed my jaw, pinning me down against the bed more.

“You gonna be a good girl for daddy?” Dacre's deep blue eyes were cutting into me, all I could feel was utter need and lust.  
“Yes daddy” I held my hand over his and gently bit his thumb, he always loved when I would suck on his fingers, no matter if we were having sex, or during foreplay.  
“Good girl” Dacre kissed down my neck, sliding his hands down to my hips as he pushed his cock in slowly.

The heat from his cock spread through me like wildfire, I could never get enough of it. He moaned softly as he bottomed out inside of me, our hips pressed flush together. His fingers squeezed my hips tighter as he began to thrust slowly, my eyes rolled back slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and watched his face, his expression was once of pure ecstasy. I rolled my hips with his and moaned lowly as his cock pushed in harder, hitting places he had never hit before.

“Oh..Dacre” I gripped his hair gently and panted, I wouldn't be able to last like this.  
“Yes baby girl” He pulled my hips closer, his hips thrusting faster.

I arched my back and screamed his name, another orgasm taking over every sense on my body. All I could feel was Dacre inside of me, his cock slamming into me. The headboard was slamming against the wall as he panted harder. His thrusts becoming sloppy as his orgasm came closer.

“Don't pull out” I panted desperate, I wanted him to stay inside of me forever. Feel his body pressed tight against mine.  
“Fuck! Y/N!” His hips faltered as he came deep inside me, filling me up completely.

He thrusted twice more before stopping entirely and falling onto the bed next to me, his chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to pull air into his lungs. I laid my head back and smiled softly to myself, I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk after the sex. And I wasn't complaining whatsoever.

“I love you, but you're still a jerk for making me daydream about you at work” I rolled onto my side and kissed his cheek gently.  
“If it means I get to see you like that again, I'll make you daydream about me daily” He turned his head to face me and smiled.  
“You're such an ass” I giggled and rested against him, my legs were already starting to feel sore.

Then again, who was I to complain if I got Dacre all hot and bothered over a little daydream?


End file.
